


An Offering on the Altar To You

by swampslip



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackwatch Era, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Heavy Angst, Infertility, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Binary Jesse McCree, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pet Names, Power Imbalance, angsty ending, discussion of exhbitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swampslip/pseuds/swampslip
Summary: "Do you have… Waves? Like heats?""Yeah.""Is… Are you gettin' close again?" Jesse asks hoarsely.Reyes stares at him for a minute then inhales, deep and long.Lets it out in a groan."Jesse," Reyes says weakly, "You should go.""What if I don't want to?" Jesse asks boldly, despite the growing ache between his thighs.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	An Offering on the Altar To You

**Author's Note:**

> slit, hole, nub, cunt used for jesse, discussion of infertility and breeding kink, daddy kink as mentioned in the tags  
> if you read all this and still get mad at me you're a crabapple
> 
> regarding a/b/o  
> "omega are all born afab and alpha are born amab beta are born either or intersex
> 
> transness is common and accepted, both binary and nonbinary regardless of assigned gender or secondary gender designation
> 
> because i'm trans and i said so lmao"

"Sir?" Jesse calls out quietly as he nudges open the door.

He was expecting to have to message Reyes again and ask for a code but as soon as he touched the door, it opened.

Evidently bio-coded to himself.

He doesn't know how to feel about that.

"Leave them on the counter," Reyes' voice sounds from the other side of the couch, Jesse can't see him over the back of it.

"Sure thing. Mercy says you're down with somethin' real nasty," Jesse sets the folders on the counter and moves towards the couch, "You contagious?"

"... McCree, leave."

"... Okay," Jesse says quietly, "I wasn't tryin' to- Sorry, bye."

It's kinda heartbreaking, he's pressed to say that he _missed_ his commander, but Reyes was gone for a week and then immediately took ill.

It feels like forever since Jesse's seen the man, to be rejected so clearly hurts.

He gets about two steps from the door when Reyes says his name.

"Jesse."

His first name. 

Not 'McCree' or 'brat' or 'pup' or any other number of names Reyes frequently calls him.

"... Yeah?" Jesse asks cautiously.

"Are you… Alright, in here?" Reyes asks, sounding thoroughly confused.

"What?" Jesse frowns and unconsciously takes a step closer before checking himself, "You feelin' feverish, boss?"

"You don't… You're Omega."

Jesse bristles slightly, secondary statuses aren't common topics of casual conversation.

"And?" Jesse asks shortly, "Thought y'all didn't care 'bout that kinda-"

"I'm in rut, McCree," Reyes mutters, "Surprised you can't tell."

Jesse blinks wide eyes and walks forward to lean over the couch.

Reyes looks up at him with a tired expression, one brow rising in question.

"Really?" Jesse sniffs indelicately, frowning down at his commander, "I don't…"

Reyes huffs lowly and rubs his face with one hand.

"If you really aren't affected… I wouldn't mind the company," Reyes says quietly, possibly the most hesitant Jesse's ever heard him.

Jesse shrugs then goes around to sit in the adjacent armchair near Reyes' head.

"Thought ruts were mostly myth, honestly," Jesse says quietly.

"No more myth than your heats," Reyes grumbles and slings an arm over his face.

"You look sick. Like _actually_ sick."

"Just tired. Got set off, shipped back here and haven't had any downtime since."

Jesse quirks a brow, gesturing at his commander's position.

"This ain't downtime?"

"Would you consider a heat 'downtime'?"

"Well… No, but heats are… My heats at least, they're uh, physically," Jesse swallows lightly shifting on the chair, "Involved."

"Hm."

"Sorry, that was… Inappropriate," Jesse whispers.

"It's fine," Reyes says quietly then sighs, "Where are you in the combustibles course?"

"I finished that, like two days after you left."

"Really?" Reyes lifts his arm to look up at Jesse, "That's fast."

Jesse flushes lightly and huffs.

"Well, s'not like I had anythin' else to do."

Reyes makes an approving noise then shifts on the couch, stretching and adjusting his position.

It twists the fabric of his sweatpants around his hips, pulls the grey knit taught over the bulge of his cock, outlining it in perfect detail.

Jesse drops his gaze but he feels a pulse of heat in his gut.

"So you… How'd you get set-off?"

"Omega in the peddlers we busted, had just… _Just_ ended her heat," Reyes says, his tone is…

Interesting. 

Warm, and yet disgusted.

"And it was just her scent?" Jesse props his chin on his fist, "That it?"

"... It's not usually that easy, for me. Just overdue," Reyes says self-deprecatingly.

Jesse doesn't respond and the silence is light enough that it's allowed to hang in the air for a while.

"Do you have… Waves? Like heats?"

"Yeah."

"Is… Are you gettin' close again?" Jesse asks hoarsely.

Reyes stares at him for a minute then inhales, deep and long.

Lets it out in a groan.

"Jesse," Reyes says weakly, "You should go."

"What if I don't want to?" Jesse asks boldly, despite the growing ache between his thighs.

"You- If…" Reyes breathes out loudly and turns onto his stomach, lifting himself up to face Jesse, "Yeah?" 

"I'm… Will you treat me different?" Jesse asks quietly, "If we…"

"No. I won't," Reyes says lowly, "I promise."

"Then yeah."

"God, Jesse," Reyes groans and grinds his teeth for a moment then slides off the couch onto his knees, shuffling to kneel between Jesse's thighs.

Jesse stares down at him wide-eyed.

"I can smell you," Reyes murmurs, "Can I taste?"

Jesse's toes curl in his boots at the thought.

He nods.

Reyes tugs him to the edge of the chair effortlessly and starts to work his pants off with Jesse's help.

The leather's cold under his ass when he sits back down.

Reyes nudges him into laying back then pushes Jesse's legs apart, groaning at the smell, the sight.

Jesse's nub proud and swollen, his slit soaked with slick. 

"God, Jesse… What were you thinking about?" 

"Could… Could see your cock, thought 'bout sittin' in your lap and rubbin' off on it."

Reyes curses and leans in, using his thumbs to spread Jesse open then dragging his tongue up, closing his mouth around Jesse's nub.

Jesse lifts his hand to muffle his whimper, leaning back into the chair and closing his eyes. 

"God, Jess," Reyes pants and growls quietly after pulling back, "Look at you."

Jesse's face burns as he thinks about how he looks, bottomless with his top scrunched up around his chest, legs spread shamelessly, dripping onto the gray leather.

Reyes hums low and rough then leans in against, licking into Jesse, moving the younger's legs onto his shoulders.

"Fuck," Jesse whispers and reaches down, tentatively settling his hand on his commander's head, threading his fingers into the curls, "Oh fuck."

Reyes' teeth catch his nub, tongue fucks into Jesse, fingers rub slow circles over Jesse's hips. 

"You gotta… You need to…?" Jesse swallows roughly.

"Fuck you?" Reyes whispers against Jesse, "Knot you?"

Jesse squirms and clenches, nodding meekly with his eyes still closed. 

"No."

Jesse whines quietly in displeasure but continues to hold Reyes' head in place, hips barely twitching, smearing his slick on his commander's chin. 

"You want that, baby? Wanna have me breed you?" 

"Yeah… Yeah, Daddy, please?" 

Reyes goes quiet and still and Jesse is struck with reality. 

"I- Oh God, I don't-" Jesse sits up slightly and shakily pulls away, "Sorry, Sir, I didn't- I promise I don't-"

"You like that?" Reyes asks softly. 

"I… Yessir."

"You're not just doing it because you think _I'll_ like it, right?"

"No, sir."

"Hm," Reyes frowns up at him, moves slowly.

Gently guides Jesse's legs back over his shoulders. 

"Shit, shit, shit," Jesse whispers and muffles himself, whining into his palm as Reyes' mouth returns to his slit, tongue licking into him.

"You gonna come for me, Pup?" Reyes murmurs as he spreads Jesse further open with his thumbs.

"Please?" Jesse begs shakily, fingers struggling to get a grip on the leather under him as his hips rock up against Reyes' mouth, voice thinning out to a whine, "Ah- Ah- _Fuck_."

Reyes hums against him as the older man sucks on his nub and Jesse squirms and moans lowly, sliding further down the chair.

He's still clenching and throbbing as Reyes scoops him up and carries him across the main room to the, planting Jesse's ass on the edge of the counter, shoving the papers out of the way and pressing his hips to Jesse's. 

"You sure?" Reyes asks quietly, his fingers subtly rubbing up and down the outsides of Jesse's thighs. 

"Please?" Jesse whispers hoarsely, presses his lips together and meets his commander's eyes cautiously, "Please, Daddy?" 

"Jesus," Reyes whispers, staring down at Jesse like he's a light that's a bit too bright, wanting to look just as much as he wants to look away. 

Jesse lifts a hand to cover his mouth, rubbing his lips anxiously as he rocks his hips, grinding his slit along Reyes' cock through the sweats. 

Reyes groans and leans over him, pressing his hips in harder and pinning Jesse to the counter. 

Jesse shoves down at Reyes' waistband with his feet, squirming impatiently.

"Shh," Reyes murmurs and pulls back enough to push his pants down to his mid-thigh, coming back and letting his cock lay in Jesse's slit. 

"Fuck," Jesse whines sharply and clenches against the older man's length, "C'mon, Sir, please."

"You really wanna be bred, huh, Pup?" Reyes whispers, teasingly grinding his cock through the slick and against Jesse's nub, "Wanna be filled up like that?"

"Christ, yeah," Jesse whimpers, "Wanted it my last heat too, didn't… Didn't think you'd be happy about me showing up here once it already started though."

"Probably not," Reyes huffs and moves one hand to line himself up, catching the head of his cock just pressing into Jesse's hole, "Now, though…"

Jesse inhales sharply and moves his hand to cover his face, rocking his hips and begging under his breath. 

"Ask nicely, Jess," Reyes murmurs. 

"Please, please, please?"

"Be specific."

"Fuck," Jesse breathes out shakily and whines, "Please fuck me, please breed me, knot me, fuck me stupid n’ make me your bitch."

Reyes blinks in surprise at the last two but slowly presses in, using all his control to ease in a fraction of an inch a second. 

Jesse whimpers and clenches around him trying to urge him own but Reyes moves his hands to push down on Jesse's hips, keeping the younger still. 

Jesse groans and lets his head fall back against the counter, letting out small whines as pathetically as he can to try and appeal to the Alpha. 

"Hush, baby boy," Reyes murmurs, "... Take what Daddy's giving you."

"Fuck," Jesse whispers like he's been gut-punched, moving his hands down to stare up at Reyes in shock, "Fuckin'- You don't even know how much- How I-"

"How you what?"

"How many times I-I've-" Jesse stutters as Reyes bottoms out, moving a hand to press down on his low belly, "Holy shit."

"Jesse, how you _what_?"

"How- How much I've thought 'bout this," Jesse says quickly then swallows nervously, "You… You takin' me."

"Taking?" Reyes murmurs curiously as he pulls out just as slowly as he pushed in. 

"Like… Like you gettin' real fed up with me n' puttin' me in my place," Jesse whispers. 

"Oh?" Reyes hums and leans over Jesse holding onto the younger's hips and letting his cock sink back in slowly. 

"God," Jesse squirms and clenches around him hard, "Fuck- Yeah. You tossin' me down in the middle of some trainin' when I'm distracted and just fuckin' me into the mat 'front of everyone."

Reyes huffs quietly and takes his first thrust, pausing deep-seated in Jesse. 

"You calling me Daddy then too?" Reyes teases softly. 

"Maybe," Jesse whispers. 

“Yeah, you _were_ , baby boy, weren’t you?” Reyes huffs and rolls his hips. 

“Ah- Yes, yeah, alright,” Jesse gasps and moves both hands to grab at Reyes’ shoulders, “ _Fuck_.”

"Such a nuisance," Reyes murmurs and digs his fingers into the soft flesh around Jesse's hips, getting a better grip as he speeds up. 

"No," Jesse mutters, his fingers flexing on Reyes' arms, faltering "I'm good now." 

Reyes swallows silently and slows to a stop.

"Jesse," Reyes says softly, hesitantly.

"I'm fine," Jesse mutters and covers his face with one hand.

"You sure?" 

"Yeah. Christ, sir," Jesse says muffled by his hand, "I can't tell if you're tryin' to change your mind or if-"

"Hey," Reyes says quietly.

"Ain't you supposed to wanna be fuckin' me dumb right now?" Jesse whispers, "Did I do somethin'...?"

"Yes," Reyes whispers then panics internally when Jesse inhales sharply, "No- Wait-”

“Don’t…” Jesse begs tiredly, “ _Later_. Keep goin’, please.”

Jesse lifts himself up and wraps an arm around Reyes’ shoulders. 

“Please,” He whispers into the older man’s neck, "Please, _Alpha_."

"Christ, Jesse," Reyes mutters and pulls his hips back just to thrust in deep and quick. 

Jesse's legs squeeze around his hips as he fucks the younger, who makes punched-out sounds with each thrust, whimpers and his fingers scramble against Reyes' back.

"Yeah-Yeah- Daddy- I-" Jesse clenches around him and whines, fucking himself onto Reyes in time with his commander's thrusts, "Please- Please- Ple-"

The younger devolves into slurred pleading and whining, cunt gripping Reyes' cock as the younger starts to come. 

Reyes slows his thrusts, easing Jesse down and holding the younger against his chest, panting into Jesse's neck.

"Breed me," Jesse whispers shakily, "I can't- It's fine." 

"Sure?" Reyes asks hoarsely. 

"Please, fuck," Jesse presses his face into Reyes' neck, "God, wanna feel what it… What you claimin' me would…"

Reyes swallows and lifts Jesse off the counter, encouraging the younger to hold on as he grabs Jesse's hips and uses gravity to fuck the younger onto himself. 

"F-Fuck, Daddy, Daddy- I'm-" 

"Again, baby boy?" Reyes murmurs through heavy breaths, "I haven't even knotted you." 

Jesse muffles a sob against Reyes' skin and twitches against the older man as Reyes tilts the younger's hips to get the perfect angle and moves Jesse faster. 

"Shh, baby, I've got you," Reyes says lowly and grinds Jesse onto his cock deeply, "Gonna fill you up, just like you asked." 

"Please," Jesse whispers and makes a frustrated sound, rubbing his cheek on Reyes' shoulder, "Pups."

Reyes swallows thickly and his cock jerks inside Jesse, making the younger gasp. 

"Yeah, baby, pups," Reyes says shakily, hopes he's reading that right as his balls draw tight and he raises and lowers Jesse onto himself slowly. 

Jesse makes a shaky sound, clenching around the older man's cock, trembling and digging his nails into Reyes' upper back to hold on. 

"Daddy's gonna breed you," Reyes says hoarsely, "Gonna fill you full and heavy with it."

Jesse's cunt pulses around him and Reyes makes a weak sound as he squeezes Jesse's hips and fucks up into the younger, turning them around and pinning Jesse to the wall. 

Growling and clenching his teeth to stop himself from biting down on the younger's neck as his hips move, slapping against Jesse's ass. 

"Gonna-" Jesse whines loudly and his head hits the wall as his legs weaken around Reyes' hips and the older man quickly scoops him higher, thrusts in hard, bottoming out and feeling his knot swelling. 

"Fuck," Jesse whispers and reaches down between them to feel his commander's knot stretching him. 

Reyes growls and gives a few shallow thrusts to make sure he's locked in as he starts to come, pulsing seed deep in Jesse. 

"Fuck," Jesse whispers again and squirms, "God, oh my God." 

"This what you wanted?" Reyes murmurs lowly, "Wanted your Daddy to fill you up for everyone to scent tomorrow?" 

Jesse makes a weak noise in response, closing his eyes tight. 

"They're gonna smell it on you, baby boy," Reyes growls, "Gonna know you're such a sweet little breeding bitch for your boss. Gonna watch you grow-"

"Okay," Jesse says weakly, "Okay- I get it."

Reyes pauses, blinks, and pulls back to look down at Jesse, who's flushed and worrying his lower lip, not meeting his commander's eye. 

"What?"

"Don't…" Jesse whispers, "Don't mock me."

"What?" Reyes asks again, more concerned, turning around to set Jesse back on the counter, his knot still locking them together as he lightly rubs the outsides of Jesse's thighs and hips, "What's wrong?" 

"You don't have to keep pushin'... I know it's…" Jesse wrinkles his nose and shifts to lean back on his hands, "Weird."

"... Jesse, I don't know what you're talking about." 

"There's no way you can't smell that I'm- That I _can't-"_

"... But you liked that, right?" Reyes asks slowly, "You were asking me to…" 

"... Yeah."

"For fuck's sake, Jess," Reyes sighs roughly and shifts, stilling sharply when Jesse flinches, "... Hey."

"Don't," Jesse whispers.

"Jesse."

"Please, don't."

"Don't _what?"_

"I- I don't know," Jesse says shakily. 

"McCree, what the hell is wrong?" Reyes asks sharply, using his most serious tone of command. 

He watches the change in Jesse as the younger starts to breathe faster, starts to panic. 

"Okay- Okay, shit-" Reyes mutters and picks Jesse up as the younger tenses and shies and makes a series of small, fearful whines. 

He carries the younger to his bed and crawls on, laying Jesse on his back and lowering himself onto the younger, immobilizing Jesse with his arms around him. 

"D-Don't- Please- Don't-" Jesse whispers and squirms, "I'm sorry- I'm-"

Reyes swallows his concern and hushes the Omega. 

"I won't- I'm good- I'm- I'm-" Jesse stutters and Reyes feels the younger's chest hitch against his with a silent sob. 

"You are," Reyes murmurs, "You're good. You're safe." 

Jesse trembles against him for what feels like hours, tensing every time Reyes shifts, lying prone under the Alpha. 

When Jesse stops shaking Reyes lifts his head. 

He's long deflated, letting his cock slip naturally from the younger. 

Jesse's eyes are closed, face slack in sleep under him as Reyes lifts himself slowly and crawls backward to stand next to the bed, looking down at Jesse with concern, tugging his covers up and over the younger and hesitating.

Brushing Jesse’s hair out of his face before bowing his head with a heavy sigh. 

“Jesus Christ, Kid,” Reyes mutters and lowers himself to crouch, leaning his elbows on the bed and covering his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> [new horny twitter](https://www.twitter.com/swampslip)


End file.
